Leaving the Past Behind
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: Edward is swamped with dealing with the unexplained deaths of his parents and grandparents. Bella is the hot chick who just happens to live down the street. After receiving a death threat, Edward's determined to figure out the truth about the mysterious events that have taken place. But is it worth it to find out the truth? Or are some things better left alone? AH.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
"I was starting to get worried about you Edward." I turned to find Rosalie seated in one of the chairs in the living room, so she'd have a clear view of the entryway. She was in shorts and a t-shirt, with her long legs folded under her looking like a supermodel even at 3 in the morning. She winked. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was my best friend and had been since before I could remember. I should've known she would be awake waiting for me.

"I don't know why. I always return." I sighed. My voice echoed against the tan walls of the foyer. I kicked off my running shoes.

"I know," Rosalie said.

Our eyes locked and I examined her blue eyes. After a second she broke her gaze. I knew what she was telling me. Not everybody returned. Neither our grandparents nor our parents ever came back. Rosalie moved away from the chaise she'd been sitting on. Her long blonde hair swayed as she headed towards the stairs.

"Alice is worried about you and tried to stay up, but she needs her rest. I just thought you may want to poke your head in," Rosalie said.

I nodded. Rosalie headed up the stairs. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed before making my way across the foyer. I paused in front of the mirror hanging on the wall to look at my appearance in the dim light.

My face was cast in shadow, giving my normally tan skin a nasty pallor. My hair stuck to my sweaty forehead and my emerald eyes looked even more ethereal. They were so striking that most people remembered me. I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack.

I ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes and placed the dishes in the sink when I was done. I turned off all the kitchen lights and made sure the house was secure before I took the stairs two at a time. I walked to the first guest room door on the right and pushed the cracked door open.

"Alice," I whispered unsure if she was asleep or not. As I moved closer, I realized that she had been sitting up on the couch with a book and had apparently drifted off to sleep. Her arms were folded on top of her baby bump. I grabbed a blanket from the bed and was about to cover her when her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" she said, blinking. She stretched as she stood, and enveloped me in a giant hug.

"You shouldn't worry so much you know, its not good for your babies," I murmured against her hair.

"I know. I just don't want to lose you too," she whispered so low that I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to hear. I kissed her forehead and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. We're fine." My words sounded like a lie; even to my ears.

**Please Review! **


	2. Family Feud

**Chapter 1:  
Family Feud**

The bright rays of the sun shining through the window blinded me when I opened my eyelids. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was 8:30 a.m. on the dot. I knew I would never be able to get back to sleep, so I figured I might as well get up. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the cold as I pulled the warm covers off. My blue silk sheets were already in disarray; a perfect display of my restless night.

I got up and walked over to my closet to find something to wear. I pulled on a pair of loose blue jeans and a gray T-shirt.

"Hey Lavender," I said.

I bent down and petted my tabby cat who was curled up in a patch of sun on the plush carpet. She stretched under my hand before rubbing her body against my leg.

"I wish my life was as simple as yours." She purred in response. I rolled my eyes. That was about all she ever did.

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, which was alive with the energy from the rest of my family.

"Morning," Emmett called when he saw me. Rose and Alice were already seated at the table and bid me good mornings, as well. Rose's blonde hair was twisted into an elegant bun and she wore a green V-neck blouse with jeans. Alice was wearing a tight-fitted maternity dress; her pixie-cut styled around her face.

"Morning," I said.

Emmett grinned in response.

"I hope you're hungry. Alice made omelets," Emmett said, pointing to the center of the mahogany table at a giant plate.

"This looks fantastic Alli. You didn't have to do this you know. I could've just eaten some cereal," I told her.

She smiled. "I know, but I thought it would be a nice surprise."

I pulled out the chair at the head of the table and tucked myself in before filling my plate.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Alice asked, giving me a knowing look.

"I slept fine." I looked straight back at her.

Her hazel eyes narrowed, but she let it drop.

"I'm leaving today," Alice announced.

I looked up in surprise.

"So soon? You just got here," I protested. I cut off a corner of omelet on my plate and placed it in my mouth.

"I know...but Jasper is anxious to see me and I have to see the doctor in a few days for my first ultrasound," Alice explained.

"No, no, I get it. You have a life and all that. There's no need to rub it in on those who don't," I said.  
"I wasn't trying to." Her voice was soft. I didn't respond, so she got up from her chair and placed her plate in the sink. "I guess I'll go then." Alice grabbed he purse from the counter and opened the front door.

"Bye," she said as she left.

"Way to go," Rose sang.

I didn't look up from my plate choosing to stare at the food occupying my plate. "Are you guys leaving today too?" I asked, with little inflection and still not bothering to look up.

"Yeah probably," Rose said, turning back to Emmett. "We've been trying to find a house and I think we found one. With a pool and everything." Her face lit up as she spoke and I grimaced.

"Again with the whole I have a life thing," I grumbled. When Rose didn't say anything else I nodded in appreciation.

"Edward?" Rose said.

I didn't respond.

"Edward?"

I lifted my head slightly, while my eyes glanced at Emmett, who was busy reading something on his phone.

"Em?" Rose said.

"Yeah?" he said, his eyes darting back and forth between us.

"Do you think that you could get my glasses, please?" she gave him a stern look and realization dawned across his face. Emmett might have been my brother, but Rose was my best friend and he respected that.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. He pushed his chair back.

"I'll see you later," Emmett said, nodding at me. He headed upstairs.

"That was completely unnecessary," I said.

"Oh? Well you weren't going to say a word otherwise," she retorted.

"What makes you think I am going to say anything now? What do you want from me?" I knew there would be no escaping Rose's interrogation.

"I want to know what happened to my fun loving best friend. I want to know what happened to the boy who would rather die than stay locked up in a mansion all day?" She reached across the table and placed her hand on my forearm.

"That boy became a man," I said, pushing my chair back and standing up.

"You moved on from childhood. You're twenty-four, married and settled. I'm twenty-six and this is the life I've chosen. You don't have to pity me." My voice was low and I knew I was being unreasonably harsh, but I couldn't contain my anger. Not even with Rose. I didn't like being questioned.

"I'm not pitying you or judging you," she said, calmly. "I'm trying to be involved in your life. We have to stick together," her voice died to a whisper.

My hands were gripping the back of the chair I was now standing behind. "Maybe you should go," I said. "Emmett's probably anxious to get home." I lifted my eyes to meet hers. Her blue eyes were sad and mine were unrepentant. She simply nodded and walked toward the stairs, but hesitated at the bottom.

"Let me know when you're ready to talk." She began her ascent, leaving me with an empty table and enough food to feed a whole family.

I hated when I lost my temper, especially with Rose. She was always so understanding with me. Rose was just as much apart of my family as Alice and Emmett. I put my face in my hands. I was unhappy with my life, yet had done nothing to change it. There was no point. I would never be able to bring my parents back. I left the food on the table and grabbed my jacket before heading for the door.

I walked down the street to my left without really knowing where I was going. I was still angry about Alice and Rose. I didn't mean to lose my temper. In fact, I really regretted it. They deserved better. I had been rash and so caught up in myself that I didn't really take the time to actually think. I stared down at the sidewalk wishing I could go back in time. I suddenly switched direction and headed east rather than west. The house wasn't too far away from my own which worked out perfectly.

I passed by several neighborhoods until I reached the house that I had been searching for. The entire house was made of brick. And the landscaping was impeccable. There were flowers of different varieties across the lawn. I could identify a few-roses and tulips, but that was as far as my knowledge extended. The hanging baskets swayed in the breeze. It looked like a fairytale scene. That was exactly what I needed: a fairytale.

I never usually came here at this time, but today I had made an exception. This house reminded me so much of my mom and I knew she would have loved it. My mother had had a green thumb.

I stood there, not really paying close attention to my surroundings when a voice filled my ears.

"Do you like the house?" A feminine voice said.

I turned to find the source. The woman was of average height and she appeared to be around my age. Maybe twenty-five or twenty-six? She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I think it's one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen," I admitted. I ran my fingers through my hair. I suddenly wished that I had combed it.

"I can't wait to tell my mom. She'd love to know that her hard work is appreciated," she said, smiling.

I nodded. "It's really great. I usually jog in the mornings before work and this is by far one of my favorite houses." I thought that sounded like a good excuse for stopping by everyday, otherwise I would sound like a major creep.

The woman grinned again. "That's pretty cool." She paused, "Do you live around here?"  
I stopped abruptly. We had unconsciously started walking along the sidewalk while admiring the house.

"Yeah, I'm just a few streets over."

This was kind of nice. I was standing in front of this woman's house talking to her as if we were old friends. I didn't even know her name and yet she seemed so familiar. It was baffling. I could be a murderer for all she knew.

"What's your name by the way?" she said.

"Edward."

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." She stuck out her hand. We shook and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"And you."

I noted the simple way in which she was dressed. Maybe she planned to hang around the house all day or just make a trip to the grocery store. Her mahogany hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail. I wondered if she found me attractive. I knew my emerald eyes could be captivating, but her face gave nothing away.

Bella's eyes focused on something in the distance. I turned around, but I had to shield my eyes from the sun's glare to see the street.

A black Mercedes sped up the street and turned into the driveway. The car gleamed in the sun and I couldn't see the driver because the windows were tinted.

"My dad," Bella said. "He's just getting in from work." Her brown eyes darted from the car to me rather nervously.

"Oh," I said as I looked at my watch. It was eight a.m. on a Saturday. It seemed liked such an odd time to arrive home from work. Perhaps from a business trip? Or maybe he worked the night shift? I found the last one unlikely. I didn't think he worked the night shift if he could afford a Mercedes.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, but I should get going," I said. To any father, I probably looked like a man trying to make a move on his daughter. I didn't want to anger him when I had merely stopped to admire her house for its landscape. I looked back at Bella's face, still slightly baffled by her friendly demeanor. Maybe I was just too used to the pitying looks that my neighbors and coworkers gave me when they had heard the news. Or maybe it was just the thrill of meeting someone new unexpectedly especially if they happened to be pretty. Which she was.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you too," Bella said, smiling. "Maybe I'll see you around?" She winked.

I waved as I turned back in the direction of my house. So she did find me attractive. I grinned.

The door of the Mercedes opened as I walked by. A tall thin man in a black suit stepped out. His suit looked expensive and his shoes were polished. The man didn't say anything, but watched me as I drew nearer to the driveway. He kept a poker face, but his eyes regarded me with intrigue as I continued along the sidewalk.

I waved in an attempt to be courteous.

The man did not wave back. He merely blinked; his eyes watching my every step. Bella's eyes followed me as well, but hers weren't scrutinizing like her father's.

I felt uneasy from his gaze. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I didn't even know the guy and he already gave me the creeps. Or maybe I was just naturally suspicious after everything that had happened with my parents and grandparents? If he had really attempted to attack me, I was pretty sure I'd win. I had youth and build on my side from plenty of exercise. Yet somehow, he set my sixth sense on edge. I shook off the feeling, as I put more distance between me and Bella's father.

My mind wandered as I made my way through the neighborhood. I wasn't in a hurry. I knew the rest of my family and friends would have already left by now and there was absolutely nothing to keep me from enjoying this fine spring morning. I felt lighter. I was intrigued by Bella and happy that she'd been friendly.

For the first time in a while after my grandparent's and parent's deaths, I felt hopeful.

**Hello there!**

**So are you wondering what all the tension in his families about? Wondering about how his parent's and grandparent's died? Stay tuned to find out!**

**I plan to update this story every Saturday and my other story (The Perfect Addition) every Wednesday so there will be a nice balance bt the two! So please review and let me know what you think! **

**-Marie**


	3. Paranoid

**Ch. 2**  
**Paranoid**

Walking allowed me to get away and just think. I was alone with my thoughts. I could just enjoy the scenery. At the moment, some squirrels were darting across the lawn looking like they were in the middle of a game of tag. A few robins were out and about, bobbing down the street.

I reflected on the events this morning. I had been childish. That much I was willing to admit, but didn't I reserve the right to be bitter?

After all, I was Edward Cullen, the eldest son in the family at twenty-six and the heir to the Cullen legacy. I was single and lived in a giant house and did nothing, but work. I was thankful I didn't have to deal with my parents' and grandparents' death alone. I at least still had Alice, Emmett, Rose and even Jasper, Alice's husband.

I grew wistful at the thought of Alice married and pregnant and holding a secure job as a nurse. It seemed like only yesterday we were playing together laughing with our parents and Emmett.

The familiar ache I felt, whenever I thought about my parents, filled my stomach. I shoved my hands in my pants pockets as if that would help me face my own sadness.  
It was harder for me to move on than Alice and Emmett and even Rose had. They'd gotten over it quicker, choosing to think they were in a better place. I believed they were in heaven now, but that didn't make any of this any easier. Maybe because I was older? Maybe because the reality of their deaths had been placed on my shoulders? And long after everyone else thought things were settled, I was still drowned in making sure all family affairs were in order.

I hadn't realized that I'd reached my street. The familiar houses lined each side of the road as I drew nearer. The houses towered over me casting their shadow near me. The temperature dropped in the shade, but I couldn't escape the humidity that permeated the air.

I reached my yard and cut across the newly green grass to the front door. I unlocked it with a key that had been hidden inside a flower pot by the door. I'd forgotten my keys in my hurry to get away from the frustration at breakfast.

I stepped through the door. I found little solace in the mahogany interior of my home. The house was beginning to warm up too. I closed the door behind me and kicked off my Nike tennis shoes. Lavender came down the stairs and I knew she wanted me to feed her.  
I made my way to the kitchen to place my jacket in the closet.

The kitchen was clean, it appeared as if Rose had graciously put the food away and loaded the dishwasher.

Regret washed over me again at the thought of my words earlier. If only I had held my tongue...

It was no use to dwell on the past. From my experience, it brought nothing but sorrow, disappointment and loss. As I was walking past I noticed on the table, in the center of the bright yellow kitchen sat a single folded sheet of paper.

I knew it was from Rose, but it made me smile that she cared so much to take the time to leave a note.

I picked up the sheet, unfolded it and read the partially smudged ink.

_Edward,  
I know you may not want to talk, but I want you to know that I am always here for you. Not matter what. Em too. I hope that one day something will touch your heart and bring you back from your sorrow. Join the living babe. Mom, Dad, Gammie, and Grandad would want to see you smiling. And so do I. For yourself, try to find something that engages you other than work. I love you like a brother.  
Love,  
Rose_

I wasn't sure how I felt about the note. Rose certainly meant well, but I was slightly offended by the "join the living" part. I was living. Maybe by a loose definition of the term, but I was still pumping air in and out of my lungs. I tossed the note back on the table and proceeded to the pantry to feed Lavender.

I fed her and stood in the middle of my kitchen unsure of what I planned to do next. I could go for a drive, but I didn't know where I would even drive to. I could read, but then again I didn't know what I wanted to read either. I slammed my fist down on the table.  
I couldn't even decide how I wanted to spend my free time on a Saturday.

Maybe Rose was right. Maybe I was only a shell of who I used to be. But that's what happened when there is death. That's what happened when the deaths of two generations go unexplained. Things eat away at you. Tear away at your whole body and mind. There were still so many questions. Yet, I was the only one who found my grandparents' and parents' deaths strange.

I glanced at the clock above the door which read nine o' clock. I sighed. I still had an entire day ahead of me. I decided to go upstairs to the attic and rummage through some old things.

Most of the items my parents and grandparents had owned were gone. I had sold them because they held no sentimental value other than they had belonged in their house once. They would have only served to remind me of the amazing parents I had.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall to the third floor staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time, I reached the top landing and went to the first room on the right. That was where I kept all of their belongings that meant something to my family.

Among them were my mom's violin. She'd named it Dolce, because it allowed her to play with sweetness. Dolce was currently sitting on a shelf in its case; growing dusty from misuse. Perhaps I could give it to Alice to give to her baby once he or she was born and maybe they'd do great things with it like my mother had.

I walked farther into the room and spotted my grandfather's desk. Every time we had gone to visit them, I'd yelled for Grandad. Gammie had always told me he was in his study. He had been sitting in his reclining chair; reading the newspaper at that very desk.

Now the desk looked so empty without his legs crossed, his head tilted to the side, and the newspaper spread out in front of him. He'd always look over the top of the paper, his glasses reflecting in the light. But now, it was just a dusty old desk-of a dead man.

I looked away and scanned the room for more things from my parents and grandparents. My grandmother's diary was lying on a chest full of memorabilia. A quilt that she'd sewn for my mother when she had been a baby. The quilt had been passed down to me as the first born. I think there was even a tea set my father had given my mother for their 25th anniversary.

I missed my parents so much.

And still nobody could give me an answer. No one could explain how it had happened or even when. Just that they had died. I'd never be able to take another day off from work to visit them. I'd never get to tell them about a new girlfriend or a fiancee. I'd never be able to give my mother grandchildren, something I knew she'd always wanted. All of it had been stripped away.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I sat down on top of the chest and picked up my grandmother's diary. I brushed off the dust. I flipped open to the middle of the book. I supposed that the diary would have to be second best to my grandmother in the flesh. Perhaps it would help to soothe pain if I read some of her thoughts.

_Sep. 10, 1946  
Instead of going to sew, I turned the corner by passing the living room so I could reach the stairs. I climbed them quickly, hoping not make any noise. I reached the landing and counted the doors until I reached my favorite room. I pushed the already cracked door open and sighed as I stepped over the threshold. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the brown that sofa that lined the facing wall and sat down breathing in the scent of pages, inks and tales long forgotten. I reached under the left cushion and pulled out the book I had stashed earlier. The leather bound book was just as I'd left it. _

I looked up from the pages of my grandmother's diary. I knew that she'd kept a diary her entire life. She always said it was just incase she ever wanted to write a book about the things that she'd seen. I suddenly wondered if she wrote anything before her death. I flipped to the very last page and found that it was dated Nov. 25, 1947. This was an older journal then. I could only recall ever finding this one, but there must have been others.

I wanted to find the rest of my grandmother's diaries. Perhaps they could provide me with some peace regarding their deaths. I sat in the attic for a little while longer and even looked through so more old things. I didn't find any more of my grandma's diaries.  
I rubbed my hands across the smooth cover of the one diary I did have and wished that I could go back in time. I flipped open to another entry and read it intrigued.

_May, 8, 1950  
What if you met your soulmate? Would you believe that you were meant to be together? Would you ignore the signs of obvious attraction. Is it possible to find your other half and know it while the other person remains oblivious? Then would they really be your soulmate?  
I think so because it happened to me. I fell in love. And I fell hard. All my friends told me it was irrational. Why would you even have a crush on him in the first place? Surely not him. We're their thoughts. He was selfish and arrogant. I knew this, but that did not change anything. I couldn't stop the feelings.  
I would give anything in the world to be able to move on. To not look at him and see what we could be. I want to have a conversation without wondering if I he likes me just because he asks me a question. My entire world revolves around his presence. When he is near me I get butterflies in my stomach. Even just thinking about him makes me jittery. The worst is when we make eye contact and his blue eyes stare back at me. When he looks into my eyes I feel like he can see right through me._

It was clear my grandmother had been talking about my grandfather. He had the same crazy green eyes I have. She really had loved him with a passion. Although at first, my grandfather hadn't been interested in her. She'd tried to move on, but she couldn't seem to get over him. It had only taken a few years for my grandfather to realize that my grandmother was indeed the one for him.

The love they'd shared had been passed on to my parents. Apparently, the love had skipped over me, because I was the only one in my family who didn't have a significant other.

Emmett had married Rose after they'd gotten out of college. Alice had met Jasper in high school and they'd pretty much been promised for years. They'd finally had had enough money to make their dreams come true a few years ago. And now they were starting a family. And their love would be passed down again.

I was the dead end in the family.

All of a sudden there was a rumbling noise that sounded like it was coming from down the street and drew closer. I realized it must have been the mail carrier. He usually didn't come until around eleven o' clock. I must've been up there for quite a while reminiscing.

I glanced around me one last time before getting up from the trunk and returning my grandmothers' diary.

I headed down to the second floor and walked into my bedroom. Lavender was there, almost like she had been waiting for me. Her yellow fur contrasted against the blue color scheme. The same blue grey was everywhere in my room. My books were all lined up neatly on my shelves and my CD's were in order, as well.

It was kind of comical, because I was practically OCD about most things, but there were clothes strewn about the floor. Otherwise, my room looked like a neat freak lived there, and maybe I was a neat freak.

I bypassed the clothes on the floor, mentally deciding to straighten up a bit later and went over to my desk. I flipped through some tax papers that I needed to complete. I just didn't feel like dealing with it today though so the papers were going to have to wait. This whole affair was just a giant mess.

I ran my fingers through my curls and grimaced. My hair felt weird from sweating during my morning stroll. So I went to the restroom and prepared to take a shower.

I headed downstairs refreshed and went to retrieve the mail.

The temperature had increased even more and it felt entirely too stifling to be the beginning of spring.

I stepped carefully through the still prickly grass and reached the mailbox.

from my lawyer, Jenks. I didn't particularly like lawyers, but with my grandfather's and father's wills it had been inevitable. Not to mention the taxes involved, too. Lawyers were so overpriced and most of the things I probably could've done myself, but the rest of my family had insisted I get one to ensure that things got done right. But of course they weren't the ones paying for things to be "done right".

I opened the envelope. It was more legal documents. No surprise there. Laying on top, Jenks had placed a hand written note asking me to look over this set of legal documents. Just what I wanted. More paper.

I crossed back through my yard and entered the house glad to have some relief the extreme heat. Lavender was again there waiting for me.

"What is with you today? You're not usually this clingy," I said.

I stared down at my cat as she brushed against my leg leaving hair on my jeans.  
"Are you kidding me? I just washed these." I pointed at my pants leg so she could see the horrible crime she committed. Lavender merely purred and continued rubbing her face against my leg.

I sighed and went to sit down in my living room adjacent to the foyer.

This room was my favorite, because it contained my mothers baby grand piano that she'd treasured. When they'd died, I had transferred the piano to my living room. It made me feel as if I still had a piece of her. As if I could still communicate with her through music.  
I crossed the room and sat down on the bench. But before I could open the lid, Lavender jumped onto my lap and demanded my attention.

"What the hell?"

I tried to push here off, but she dug her claws into my legs.

"Arg! Lavender, what are you doing you crazy cat!"

I was absolutely bewildered. Lavender was the kind of creature who would show up for meals and then disappear for hours on end until you opened a can of tuna or a bag of cheese munchies. She didn't usually demand so much attention. Lavender finally hopped off my lap after some coaxing and the promise of cheese balls later. She stalked over to the window sill and looked out across the front yard.

She hissed. Her fur stood on end. Lavender was rather territorial and I wondered if some kids who lived down the street were out playing in front of my house.

"What is it Lavender?"

I tried to see through the window, but my view was obstructed by my drapes and by my senile cat. I got up from the bench and inched closer.

There was a nondescript black car sitting on the opposite side of the street. I furrowed my brows and moved even closer to the window. Lavender's tail flicked agitatedly as she watched through the window.

The windows on the black car were tinted so I couldn't see the driver, but I had a sense of deja vu from this morning with Bella's dad.

He wouldn't have followed me would he?

I scoffed. That was absurd.

People didn't just follow innocent neighbors and set up watch outside their house. But then again, four of my family members had just died at the same time without any explanation. I needed to make sure that Bella's dad wasn't following me for my own peace of mind. Maybe I was over reacting, but all the crap I'd been through over the last several months made me naturally suspicious.

I moved away from the window and headed to the foyer. Lavender followed me, her tail still twitched back and forth.

I opened the front door. I was ready to pretend that I was just going to grab something out of my car in order to find out if the owner of the car was Bella's dad or if I was just paranoid. I looked out, but the car was gone.

I blinked, sure that the car would be there, but the street was absolutely deserted. The only presence that I felt was the insane heat that seemed to only be getting worse.

Lavender brushed against my leg and tried to go through the door.

"Oh no you don't," I said, picking her up.

She swatted at my hands playfully, but quickly settled into my arms as I looked out at the street once more.

Maybe, I was imagining things now?

I looked out once more before closing the door. I headed back upstairs. I knew it, I've gone crazy.

"C'mon Lavender, I think we both need a catnap," I said.

* * *

My thoughts were just as a much of a jumbled mess as always. There really was no on or off switch. I sat in my recliner chair staring at the ceiling trying to sort through the mess. The ceiling was really very uninteresting, but it provided a plain backdrop for other thoughts. At the moment, I was thinking of Bella.

So, I just sat and stared at the ceiling. The entire house was silent. Nothing moved. Nothing creaked. Just absolute stillness. I needed to get a hobby or something. I was staring at the ceiling for Christ's sake.

"What's wrong with me," I growled. My voice just echoed.

What a sad and lonely life I Iived.

I got up from my chair and walked downstairs to check the rest of the mail. I'd left it all on the table without checking the rest. I'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of Bella and Bella's dad. It looked like Lavender had gotten there first though, because she was laying on the pile.

Something was weird about her lately. I stared warily at Lavender. She just calmly stared back, tail moving back and forth.

"Alright, budge up," I said, patting her head and reaching for the envelopes.  
Lavender stepped to the side and sat almost like she was waiting for me to open the envelopes.

So weird.

I flipped through. Bill...bill...junk...trash.

There was a thick small envelope addressed to Dr. Edward A. Cullen. Not many people referred to me by my full name, so I thought that was odd. I turned it over and there was a seal, but it didn't mean anything to me. I checked the other side to see if there was a return address, but there wasn't one.

I ripped the seal and pulled out the contents. I read over it quickly not sure what I was expecting. My heart picked up speed. I dropped the paper to the floor.

"No!" I yelled.

**Hey guys!**

**So what exactly was in that letter? **

**I'm interested to see what you think. Well anyways, I have decided to move the update of this story to Sunday, but it's really a technicality. This update will go up after midnight on Sunday, which I still count as Saturday night, but isn't. So yeah. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll see you next Saturday/Sunday!**

**-marie **


	4. Bomb

**Hey guys! Just a little side note:**

**I revised some previous chapters and condensed them into just a few chapters. So if you're wondering where they all went that's the reason. I also changed some things in the first few chapters so you may want to check that out but it's not necessary! Just so you know! **

**Now onto the story...**

* * *

**Ch. 3: **  
**Bomb**

I grabbed my iPhone and found Alice's number. She didn't pick up. I dialed Alice's number again and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she sung.

"Alice? Where are you? Where is Jasper?" I demanded.

"What? Why? Is something wrong? We're both in the car driving to the store. Why?"

"Alice, I need you to get out of the car," I said. "Tell Jasper to pull over and get out as fast as you can!" I yelled into the speaker. I was getting anxious. My heart was still pounding furiously and my hands were sweaty.

"Okay? Edward calm down and tell me what's wrong you're scaring me." Alice's voice sounded on the brink of tears.

"Please Alice, just do as I say!" I yelled. "I'll explain once you do as I say."

"Jasper, pull over. Just do it." I heard Alice's voice coming through the phone. I heard more mumbling that I assumed was coming from Jasper.

"We need to get out," she told him.

I heard the engine stop. Then doors opening and closing.

"Move away from the car!" I said.

I prayed they did what I said.

"Edward, could you explain please!" Alice demanded.

"I don't know, but I just got something in the ma-" I started.

There was a loud noise on the other side of the line.

Silence.

The line was dead.

My heart stopped in that very second.

I tried to call both Alice and Jasper' phones again, but there was no answer. My phone landed with a thud on the table. It made me jump. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I kept hearing in my mind was the loud boom. And then silence. Over and over again.

How could this have happened? Who would have done this and why? The possibility that three innocent lives could have been taken made me so angry. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my back pocket. I rushed to the front door, grabbed my keys and put on my tennis shoes. I didn't bother locking the top lock as I left. I hopped into my car.

As soon as it started, I threw the car in reverse and sped away down the street. There was really only a few major shopping centers that were anywhere near by where my sister lived. I also remember Alice mentioning something about having to Target later on last night. There was only one. I sped my way out of the neighborhood and turned out onto the next street. I really had no idea how close they would be, but I had to try. I couldn't just sit and around and do nothing. I needed to know that they were okay. I couldn't lose them too.

I drove fast, taking turns at speeds much to fast, but I didn't care.

I was almost to Target when I heard sirens. I wanted to speed up, but traffic was heavy due to the blockage. I could see smoke, ambulances and firetrucks as I drew nearer.

I finally got close enough to the scene and saw my brother-in-law's car engulfed in flames. The firefighters were working to put the fire out.

I stopped my car on the side of the road and got out.

I ran over, despite the fact that there was yellow tape around the scene and traffic was being directed around it.

"Hey!" A voice shouted at me. I didn't even pause to see who it was.

"I said, hey! You can't be in here!" the voice shouted again. I felt someone grab my shoulder, yanking me to a stop. It was a police officer.

"Please! That's my sister and brother!" I said, frantic. "Please just let me see if they're alright."

The officer looked me over, before nodding. He must have seen the desperation on my face.

"Everyone's alive. A bit banged up, yes, but very much alive." The officer assured me.

I breathed a bit easier, but I'd be more relaxed if I saw them with my own eyes. The officer led me to an ambulance where I saw Alice lying on a gurney. Jasper was by her side, holding her hand. Relief washed through me as I saw both of them alive and breathing.

I wanted to jog over, but the officer kept me from going any farther.

"Alice! Jasper! Are you guys alright?" I called.

"Edward," they said in unison.

The officer seemed to take their relief as a sign that I wasn't a suspect here to finish them off. He let me go over to them.

"We are both okay. Thanks to you," Alice said.

"And the baby?" I said moving to her side. I patted Jasper on the back and he nodded his head to reassure me that he was okay.

"I don't know," Alice's voiced filled with tears. "I hope I didn't lose him or her."A tear feel from her eyes. I prayed to God that their child was still alive. It would kill Alice if she had lost the baby.

"I'm so scared," she sobbed. Jasper squeezed her hand and cupped her face.

"I know, Alli. But everything happens for a reason. But I know that our baby will be alright. She's strong just like her mother."

I turned away.

I felt a pang in my my heart at the special bond Alli and Jasper were having.

They were a family. I had nobody to share my life with and as the years went on I was starting to fear that I was going to be that way forever.

I shook my thoughts away and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Emmett and Rose should know about what had happened.

Neither Emmett nor Rose picked up, but I left a message on both cells so they could hear the news.

"Hey Edward, they're going to go ahead and take Alice to the hospital to check on the baby and to clean up some burns," Jasper said.

I nodded.

"Thanks man. You saved our lives. All three," he said.

"I'm glad you're all safe," I said.

Jasper climbed into the back of the ambulance and they pulled off to the hospital.

I looked to the sky. The sun was shining bright and the heat radiated off the pavement, but I shivered.

First mom and dad, grandma, grandpa and now Alice and Jasper.

"Lord! What will happen next?" I cried.

As I drove, the words that I saw on the paper kept playing in my mind.  
We will kill two birds with one stone.

I had immediately thought of Alice. She was pregnant and so killing her, would kill her baby too. It was one of those moments where one thought triggers another thought in your mind. I hadn't even known that there was a car bomb, but I'd known I needed to check it out just in case. I sure hadn't expected the car to explode. I leaned my head against the head rest and just breathed. My brother-in-law and sister were safe for now, that's all that mattered.

I reached the ER entrance. It felt weird to have to go through as a regular civilian. I was so used to going in as the physician. I even had to wait a bit at the sign-in desk to get a name tag and wait for Alice to show up in the system. Finally, a volunteer took me back. It was a maze. There was only one way in and one way out and to open the doors you needed an access card.

What were they housing in here? Criminals? It felt like a prison.

Of course, I'd spent my fair share of time in the bowels of the ER, but it still felt like a prison to me. I didn't care if I was a doctor, the ER wasn't really my thing.

They led me back to Intermediate Care. Alice was sitting up on the hospital bed. Jasper was sitting in a chair next to the bedside. When they saw me they smiled.

"Hey, have you seen the doctor yet?" I said. Alice shook her head before leaning back against the head rest.

"I wish they would hurry up," Alice said, sounding anxious.

I nodded in agreement. If the doctor didn't show up soon, I was going to examine her myself. There wasn't another chair in the room, so I leaned against the wall.

After about ten minutes, the doctor strolled in. All three of us blew out a sigh of relief. The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Johnston. He performed a quick exam on Alice, taking a quick look at her burns before preparing to do an ultrasound.

"How many weeks are you?" The doctor asked.

"About 17," Alice replied.

"Hmm, you're a quite bit bigger than I would have expected," Dr. Johnston said.

Alice's brow furrowed in concern. I raised my eyebrows as well. Different possibilities flitted through my mind.

"That's not a bad thing. Don't worry. I'm just surprised that's all," he reassured her. Despite his words, Alice still looked concerned as the doctor spread the blue gel on her stomach.

"Okay, let's see." Dr. Johnstone moved the transducer around on her tummy.

All three of us looked at the screen expectantly.

A fuzzy image filled the monitor. I saw the outline of the baby and inhaled in surprise. Johnston looked over at me.

"I'm actually a doctor," I told him. His eyes filled with understanding.

"Ah, so you see it?" He nodded towards the screen.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Would you mind filling us in? I want to know if my baby is alright," Alice demanded. "Please tell me I didn't lose my baby."

I laughed. "I think both of your babies are fine," I said. Johnston nodded in agreement.

"As far as I can tell, everything's fine. They both have strong heartbeats and looks like they're both moving around alright."

Alice's face scrunched in confusion. "Both?" She said, looking at me and then back at Johnston.

"You're having twins, Alli. Congrats!" I smiled at my youngest sister. "And neither one look harmed from the explosion."

She put her hands on her face, tears streaming.

"Twins? And they're both okay?" Jasper cried. Johnston and I nodded.

"It's a miracle." Jasper said, engulfing Alice in his arms.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Thank goodness," Alice mumbled into Jasper' shirt. "Thank God."

**Hey guys!**

**Happy that everyone's okay? At least for now?**

**Please tell what you think and leave a review!**

**See ya next Satruday**

**-marie**


	5. Black Suits

**Ch. 4:  
Black Suits**

I placed a piece of toast in the toaster and leaned against the counter to wait. My eyes wandered around the kitchen and I noticed the letter I had received yesterday. My hands balled into fists. I walked over to where it was still lying on the floor. Alice, Jasper and I were supposed to meet with the police today to go over the details of what happened last night. I picked the letter up and placed it on the table. I studied the perfectly clear calligraphy.

I wanted to get to the bottom of this. I didn't even know where to begin. Part of me wanted to just let the police handle it. It was their job after all. But I couldn't just stand around waiting for someone else to figure out who was behind it.

My toast popped out, jerking me from my reverie.

I was about to sit down when the doorbell echoed through to the kitchen. Confused, I looked at my clock. It was only eleven in the morning. The police weren't supposed to be here until one o' clock. Unless, it wasn't the police. Maybe the killers come to take me out now?

I reached the door and hesitated. Should I really be opening the door when I had just received death threats? I glanced through the peep hole and saw a man in a black suit standing stiffly on my porch.

Heart racing, I opened the door. "Yes?"

"Edward Cullen?" the man unfolded his arms and regarded me carefully.

"Who's asking?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me, my name is Agent Newton, and I am here to discuss recent events." The agent flashed a badge at me, too quickly for me to read.

"Did they send you from the police department? I could've sworn they said one o' clock," I explained.

The man chuckled. "No, the police department did not send me. I'm from the CIA."

Now I was confused. What did the CIA want with me? When I didn't say anything the officer or agent took that that as his cue to continue.

"I'm actually here to inform you, that we've caught the perpetrators who made an attempt on your relatives' lives."

"What? Really? How?"

"They're part of a known terrorist group. However, there is no need to worry. They have been detained and currently undergoing questioning. Unfortunately, they will not stand trial in court here, but in the Supreme Court because this is a matter of national security. The most important part is that you and your family are safe." Newton smiled, but I frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got it wrong. A terrorist group couldn't be after my family. What have we done? My parents and grandparents were good people and no one in my family has done anything to deserve this. Living in fear that we're going to be blown to pieces at any given second?" I scoffed.

Newton smiled, "I know this is stressful." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's a lot to take in. I understand."

"No, I really don't think you do," I countered. "Look, my parents and grandparents died less than a year ago, okay? I didn't get any explanation. Someone dressed in a suit just like you're wearing showed up to my door telling me that they were gone. All dead. I don't know if you understand exactly what that means. But I'll tell you. It means that everything stops. Your life gets put on hold. The loss literally eats away at you. And then yesterday, I get a letter in the mail that has an odd phrase written on it." I let out a laugh, but it was anything, but funny. "You know what it said? We will kill two birds with one stone. What the hell is that even supposed to mean? I sure don't know. But then for some reason it made me think of Alice. My baby sister. Why? I don't know. I just had a feeling in my gut. I just felt like my guardian angel was whispering in my ear. So I called, and I had a bad feeling. I didn't know their car was going to blowup. I didn't even know if I there really was a problem! I had to check...just to be sure. And then there was the explosion. Then silence. Silence. You know what silence means, Mr. Newton? Death." I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "So until you can say that you've had any of this happen to you, please do not say that you understand."

"I am sorry for your loss and for the struggles you have faced."

I nodded. I felt a weight fall off my shoulders. Though a nagging question remained in the back of my head."I still don't understand why this terrorist group targeted my family? Did they have anything to do with my parents and grandparents?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I had so many questions running through my mind at one time that I couldn't even figure out which one I wanted to ask first.

"I know this is rather overwhelming. But unfortunately, that information is classified." Newton's voice echoed in the foyer. It sounding so resolute.

"Classified?" I sighed. "Why? I want to know if my parents and grandparents didn't die from an accident. I deserve to know if they were murdered!" My voice rose as I pointed at Agent Newton.

He waited patiently throughout my tirade.

"I understand, but I am sorry I cannot say anything further regarding this matter. I wish you the best of luck. Please, do not hesitate to contact me if anything appears suspicious." He handed me a business card and stuck his hand out to shake mine. I grimaced, but obliged before seeing him to the door.

"Have a good day," he said. He crossed the lawn and got into a black car.

I slammed the door behind me, utterly confused. I had no idea what to even think. A terrorist group was after my family for reasons that were unbeknownst to me. But it was alright, because that terrorist group had been caught.

It all seemed too easy.

All too convenient.

Dazed, I made my way back to the kitchen. I slumped into a chair and stared into space trying to make sense of everything... Agent Newton...the letter...terrorist group...  
I had a feeling I was going to be calling Newton sooner than he'd like. I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPad. If Newton wasn't going to be forthcoming with information then I was going to have to do some research on my own.

I typed into the search engine, CIA and terrorist groups. A few things came up, but nothing I was really looking for.

I was scrolling through general information about the CIA , when my iPad dinged. I had a new e-mail.

I pulled up my e-mails. Juck email mostly. One wasn't addressed. I clicked on it. The e-mail page was blank, except for one type line at the bottom in italics.

_A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush._

I nearly dropped my iPad. Another threat. So much for being safe. Unlike the other time, I had no idea what it meant.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice first. She answered, assuring me that she was okay. Jasper was with her and that an officer was on watch. The hospital had kept her overnight just to make sure she was well. Once I had determined that both Jasper and Alice were okay, I called Rose and Emmett.

They were both okay, too. I was a bit more worried about them because their apartment wasn't protected by a security system. Anything could happen at anytime.

"Maybe, everyone should stay at my place until we figure out who's sending these messages," I suggested to Rose.

"That may be an option, but if the CIA dude said they caught the guys, then I think we are okay. At least for now."

She had a point, but e-mails were usually received around the same time that they were sent, unless they had been delayed.

"Okay, but call the police if anything weird happens, alright?"

"Of course, let me know what the agent says," Rose said.

Next on my list was to call Newton. I barely knew this guy, but he was the best chance I had of getting answers. I was sure he knew more than he was willing to tell me.

"Dr. Cullen?" Newton's voice was slightly baffled.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just received an e-mail and it appears to be another threat."

"What does it say?"

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

"Does it say who sent it? A name? Time stamp?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, we're going to pick you up. We're taking you to CIA headquarters and we will see if we can trace the message."

"Headquarters? For how long? I have patients that I ned to care for tomorrow," I explained.

"Dr. Cullen, I am well aware of your job, but this is not simply about you or your family, this is a matter of national security," Newton stated, calmly.

"Where is headquarters?"

"Not far from you, in Langley, Virginia. It's only about an hour and a half."

"Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"Maybe a change of clothes, just in case you have to stay overnight. It also might be best to have the rest of your family transferred to the police station until further notice. Just to be safe," Newton said. "I'll go ahead and alert the department to pick up everyone."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but what harm can really be done? I was a close friend of your father. We worked together in the same sector. He was a good man. Tragic loss," Newton's voice turned melancholy. "Your father had asked me to protect your family, if I ever felt you were in danger. Unfortunately, I had believed that the original target was only your father. I was wrong. I am sorry. I should have put your family under protection sooner," Newton sighed.

"I had no idea my parents were in the CIA, though. I thought they were just part of the government administration?"

"No, your father was a CIA special agent and so was your grandfather."

"How did I not know this?" I was somewhat in disbelief.

"They had to protect their identities. Look what's happened now. They never would've wanted this."

"So this terrorist group killed them?"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't promise answers. This line may not be secure. I will feel more comfortable talking face to face at headquarters. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course."

"Until I arrive, I will send Agent Swan over. He's closer and can start looking into the e-mail and the letter. I will be in touch."

"Alright, thank you."

I disconnected the phone.

I felt like I was finally getting somewhere. My parents were CIA agents. That cleared up a lot. Now, terrorists didn't seem so far fetched. I was anything but calm but I felt more was at least a plan of action.

I got up from my chair and grabbed a few pairs of jeans, shirts and tossed them with some overnight toiletries into a small duffel bag.

What was I going to do with Lavender? It was really only one night and she'd already eaten once today. But just incase it wasn't just one night. Perhaps Bella could watch her?  
I didn't know any of my neighbors that well and she seemed as good of a choice as any. I suddenly wished I had her number. I debated looking up her address up in the phone book, when there was a knock on the door.

I reached the door and looked through the peep hole only to see another person clad in black attire, standing much in the same way Newton had done.

I opened the door.

I gaped in surprise.

"Agent Swan, reporting for duty."

**Hey guys! SO Who do you think it is?...and tell me what you think abt this chapter! Leave some reviews!**

**DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES AND OTHER STUFF! marie_cullen12**

**see ya next week!**

**-marie**


End file.
